For All Eternity
by Julia Laure
Summary: ***~*~CHAPTER 7 UPLOADED~*~***Liz sees Prince Laurent againt after 10 years. Will she say yes this time? Based on a SVH summer experience.
1. Realizing Truth and Hope

Title: For All Eternity  
Author: Julia Laure  
Chapter 1: Realizing Truth and Hope   
Feedback: strawberry-chicky@excite.com or the nifty little review thing down below......whatever floats your boat  
Disclaimer: If I had thought these characters up I wouldn't be writing this now, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer! So I don't own Jess, Liz......wait it would be easier just to say what I did make up......Ryan, Alysia, and William. So in case you haven't figured it our Watson...not mine, someone else brainchild. I'm only getting the pleasure of writing from this.....nothing else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Elizabeth!" Jess called out, "You didn't call me! I had to find out from Ryan how Cindy Jameson's case turned out! I should be called about it, I her physiologist for Christ's sake!"  
"Jess, go away, I don't want to listen to it right now, and tell that creepy husband of yours to quit sending me more work! My God, you'd think he was arresting the whole damn state!" she yelled back.  
"It's not Nick's fault, he's just doing his job!" Jess turned and flounced out of Liz's office. Liz shook her head, some things never changed, including Jess and bad days. This one had been a killer too.  
"Wakefield, I need you, new case, conference room 2!" Ryan Hailman yelled into her office. He threw the case file on the nearest surface to him, the seat of a chair and left.  
It would've been nice to know what the case was about. All Ryan could manage was to stick his head in and run out again! What she would give for a massage a nap right now. Liz got up and walked out of her perpetually clean office. She was starting to wonder what had possessed her to become a lawyer. At least she still had her writing; even it was only a spare time thing.  
The conference room loomed in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked in, automatically starting the speech she always gave to a client that Ryan threw at her.  
"Good afternoon, my name is Elizabeth Wakefield and I'm an attorney here at Hailman and associates," she sat down in the seat she always occupied, the one closest to the door. She took no notice of who was across from her; she was too busy reading the case file that Ryan had just thrown on her desk two minutes before. "You would be..." she stopped and looked up astonished, "Pierre de Sainte-Marie, my God, is that you?"  
Pierre was already staring at his old au pair. She had captured his attention as soon as she walked into the room. She was in command and liked to let everyone know. Ten years and she still looked and acted the same, like a princess. Laurent was already going to kill him for wreaking the car, but Elizabeth representing him? Lauri was going to bury him alive. It was just his luck Liz would probably thrash him too.   
"Oui, it's me," he said.  
  
  
Prince Laurent was furious. He had allowed Pierre to take out the car and he had wrecked it. Pierre had called him from the police station. He had said he and the girls were fine, but the lady he had hit had suffered a broken leg. The cop the had helped him out...Fox something or other.........had also took him to the lawyer's, Fox's sister-in-law. Papa and Catherine were going to have something to say when they heard about this.  
Laurent had no way of going down to get them either. Nothing was going right today. The cop had promised the lawyer would bring his brother and sisters home. He knew he shouldn't have let Pierre take out the damn car!  
  
  
"Where are your sisters? Nick says right here they were in the car with you," Elizabeth asked leaning back in her chair.  
"They're in the lobby looking at magazines." Pierre said.  
"Well, we'll talk and then get something to eat. Since your eighteen we don't have to worry about your maman and papa, yet, but they will find out about this. I'm not hiding this from them, this is a lot more than stealing a cookie from Claudine." They discussed the case and decided that if the woman brought a suit against him they would settle.   
"Okay, that's finished. Go wash up, your face is still all dirty. I'll go get Manon and Claudine," Liz told Pierre. She didn't give him time to answer before walking out of the conference room.   
The lobby of the large law firm was decorated with no expense spared. The girls looked right at home in it. "Claudine, Manon," she started. Both heads came up in disbelief.  
"Liz!!!" They yelled. The fifteen and thirteen year old girls embraced her. They're French accent was the only thing about their babbling that most could understand. This stopped the lobby; two lawyers and three receptionists were stunned. Ice Queen Wakefield being hugged by little French girls. And more surprising, she was talking back to them excitedly.........In flawless French!  
  
"Okay guys, we have to stop to pick up Alyisa and William. I promised Steven and Bobbi and Nick and Jess I would watch the kids tonight." Liz told the group as they walked toward her tan Jeep Cherokee. Steven and Bobbi were going out for their anniversary and Jess and Nick had the annual cops (L.A.P.D.) ball. So she had taken both kids for the night.  
They all got in the car. Liz drove out of the parking garage and onto the road. Ten minutes later she swung the Jeep into Jess' office. Steven promised her that he would drop off William, who was five at Jess' office so she wouldn't have to run across town. She told them to wait in the car. Claudine and Manon climbed in the back. Liz came walking out with the cop that had picked Pierre up. He was laughing and carrying a car seat, a diaper bag, and two small over night bags. Liz was holding a cute blonde haired angel in one arm and holding a little boys hand in the other.  
"This is Alyisa, she's eighteen months. She's Nick and Jess', and this is William, he five. He's Steven and Bobbi's," She told the others. After buckling them in and getting everyone comfortable she started the car.   
"I promised Will Mc Donald's this morning over the phone. Is that okay with the rest of you?"  
"Sure," the rest chorused.  
  
Liz was lead into the lobby of the hotel by Claudine. Claudine was carrying the food. They had decided to just carryout and Liz had agreed. The kids had said they wanted her and the little ones to eat with them. Pierre was carrying the diaper bag and Manon was leading the way. They were quite a sight in the rich hotel.  
She was lead to the elevator. Manon instructed the man running the elevator to the Penthouse.  
  
The door buzzer rang. Laurent, still angry, jerked the door open. He felt like he was hit by a tornado. A group of people came into the room laughing and talking up a storm. He saw his brother and sisters first. But then he saw a mass of blonde hair. He turned fully toward the person it belonged to. My God, it was Liz! And two blonde haired kids that looked like her!  
"Um, hi," Liz said nervously. She knew she would have to see Prince Laurent sometime, but she never counted on all the old feelings that were still there. She was now holding on to Alysia for dear life.  
"Are you really a prince too?" William asked awed. He was amazed that his Aunt Lisbeth knew princes and princesses.  
Laurent tore his attention from Liz and bent down to the little boy's level and answered, "Yep, but I'm not as handsome as you are."  
"Did you know my Aunt Jessie and Aunt Lisbeth are twins?" William was trying to impress the prince.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"And this is my cousin Allie," William tried again. By this time Laurent caught on.  
"Wow, well, I see you brought food, are you hungry?" Laurent asked the little boy.  
Manon had set the food out while they were talking. Will, like most five-year-old boys, made himself at home and climbed up onto a stool at the bar. Everyone else was taking a seat so Liz took the only stool left, between Claudine and Laurent. She settled Allie on her lap and gave the greedy toddler her French fries. Allie giggled and munched happily.  
Laurent watched as she smiled widely at eh toddler on her lap. He wondered if Allie belonged to her or if she was Jess' little girl. Allie finished her French fries and twisted herself to look at Liz.  
"All gone Mama," Allie sang out.  
"No Allie, that's Aunt Lisbeth," Will corrected. He then turned to Laurent, "She gets confused sometimes. I couldn't tell the difference until I was three. My mommy helped me. Allie hardly ever gets confused though because Aunt Jess is her mom."  
Laurent all of a sudden felt strangely relieved. Her chanced a quick look at her hand and felt more relief. No wedding band or engagement ring.  
"Are you the lawyer then?" Laurent asked, but he already knew the answer to that question.  
"Yea, Nick brought you brother to me. That's Jess' husband and Allie's father. He's a good man," She told him quietly.  
"Jess wouldn't marry a man that wasn't good," Laurent replied in the same tone.  
"Actually her first marriage was annulled. Mike was not exactly; well, good at the time. He definitely wasn't the man for her. Then she met Nick. They went through a lot to be together," Liz told the whole group. Allie turned around and snuggled up to Liz. While the rest finished their meal, Allie fell asleep. Liz adjusted her niece and kissed her on her forehead.   
Manon and Claudine took William and they all played with the toy cars the little boy brought with him. That left Liz, Laurent, and Pierre at the table.   
"If there's a lawsuit, we're going to settle," Pierre told Laurent nervously  
"You know we have to tell papa and your maman. They need to know about the accident." Laurent told him.  
"Yeah I know, Liz already told me that if I didn't tell she would," Pierre replied.  
Allie stirred in Liz's arms. Liz looked at her watch and realized it was already eight. She had to get home and get William settle in by his bedtime at nine. Then maybe she could prepare more for the court case tomorrow. She was representing a boy who was getting sued for starting a fight at a party.  
"Guys, I hat to say this but we've got to go. Will has to be in bed by nine and I've got to be in courtroom 1 tomorrow at nine-thirty tomorrow morning," Liz told the group.  
"Okay, that fine," Laurent said.  
"Can I use you bathroom to wash up, I'm kind of sticky," she asked.   
"Sure."  
"Thanks, can you hold her a minute?" She switched Allie from her arms to Laurent's. He knew exactly how to hold her. She turned and went down the hall.  
Laurent looked down at the angel he held in his arms. He realized that she could've been his. If Liz had only said yes when he asked her to marry him. They could've had a family by now. What really scared him though was the he still loved her. After all these years, he still loved her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: Tell me how you like please. I will keep posting, but how quickly depends on feedback, and I do welcome suggestions on style or plot. Sorry for any typos or anything else that happened....like if I forgot the word 'the.' I hate it when people do that so sorry if I did. Feedback please! 


	2. Snowflakes and Memories

Title: For All Eternity  
Author: Julia Laure  
Chapter 2: Snowflakes and Memories  
Feedback: strawberry-chicky@excite.com or the nifty little review thing down below...whatever floats your boat  
Disclaimer: see ch. 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liz came back down the hall towards the kitchen of the penthouse that Prince Laurent de Sainte-Marie and his siblings were currently sharing. She stopped at the point where the hall opened up into a room. What she saw made her heart ache with longing of what could have been.  
When she was sixteen the man that was now holding her niece had asked her to marry him and she, Elizabeth Wakefield, had stupidly turned him down. She had come back to Sweet Valley, the town where she had grown up in, and kept going with her boyfriend as if nothing happened. But something had, Todd Wilkins and her had never had the relationship they had before she went to France. Even with her college boyfriends, like Tom Watts, she had never felt the spark that she had felt with Laurent.  
She took in the sight of Laurent holding her niece and wondered if she had married him if they would have had a little girl by now. He would make a good father. She suddenly shook herself to get those foolish thoughts out of her head. Of course he would make a good father, to someone else's children, not hers.   
Laurent looked up and saw her watching him. He smiled. In the background he heard Claudine and Manon call his name together. He figured they were just fighting over fashion magazine they had bought. He stood up and handed Liz Allie.  
"I think I have to go break up the fashion twins from their monthly fight over whatever magazine they 'just have to read,'" he said laughingly. Shaking his head he walked into the penthouse living room. His sisters sat on the couch with little Will in between them. He was an adorable sight, covered head to toe in his winter gear, ready to fight the bitter weather.   
"We just wanted to let you know that freezing rain is coming down outside and a huge winter storm's blowing in," Claudine said.  
Disbelieving them Laurent walked to the window. It never snowed much in California, much less a blizzard, so he'd heard. Sure enough freezing rain was coming down, hard too.   
Liz had just walked into the room with Allie all bundled up and ready to face the weather. It had been unseasonably cold this year. Too cold for her blood. Laurent had pulled back the curtains and was muttering about his "damn luck" when she noticed what he was looking at. He was looking at freezing rain! She couldn't believe it. It had been at least five years since she had last seen it, and she remembered the car wreck that Nick had been in then.   
"You're not going out in that," Laurent told her forcefully.  
"I realize that. Nick was in a wreck and broke his arm last time this stuff hit us. No way I'm going to endanger the kids in this crap," she bit back annoyed with the fact that Laurent actually thought that she would chance it with the slippery conditions. "I guess I'll have to call down to the front desk and see if they have a room. May I use your phone?"  
"No."  
"No?" Liz asked disbelievingly.  
"No, you can stay here with us. We have plenty of room."  
"I'd rather stay in our own room," she stated. Allie started wiggling in her arms to be let down. Liz obliged her and she toddled off to her cousin. Manon and Claudine had started to take off the winter outerwear Will had on. Manon switched over to getting Allie's off as well.  
"We have too much room as it is, it'll be no trouble at all." he told her.  
"I said no."  
"Well in that case I'd like to inform you of the current hotel situation. It's booked, no vacancies left," Pierre shouted from the other room in French.  
"Stay out of this," they both shouted back in the same language.  
"You're going to have to stay now."  
"I figured that one out already," Liz told him dryly.  
"Claudine can fit Allie in her room, Manon can take Will, um, Pierre can have the pull out couch, and..." Laurent was cut off.  
"You and Liz can share the master bedroom," Pierre finished smugly.  
"I'll sleep on the floor, naturally," Laurent said.  
"Naturally," Liz said with a trace of annoyance.  
"I can go down and pull the suitcases out of the Jeep, okay?" Pierre told her.  
"Fine." She tossed him the keys and he went down to get the children's overnight things. She looked around and noticed that she was suddenly alone. Liz felt a tug on the hem of her skirt. She looked down to Allie.  
"Tired Izzy," Allie told her after she let out a monstrous yawn.  
"Okay, baby, you'll be in bed in just a few minutes." Liz picked up Allie and rocked her while she waited for the pajamas that Pierre was bringing. William had gone with the girls to get the beds ready. Laurent had just disappeared. She figured he was with them supervising.  
Ten minutes later Pierre was back with the suitcases. Manon and Claudine reappeared with William. They took Allie back with them when they went back to the rooms. Liz followed and helped them get Will and Allie to bed. They decided to turn in too. Liz trudged back out to the living room to find Laurent sitting in front of the news on television. He had a glass of pop in his hand.   
"Where's Pierre?" Liz asked.   
"Downstairs in the indoor pool. He likes to swim at night, don't ask me why." Laurent said not taking his eyes from the screen.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Go right ahead." She sat down next to him on the couch. They watched the news in silence.  
"Why didn't you marry?" Liz asked and immediately realized her horrid mistake. "I-I mean, I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business," she jumped to her feet and muttered, "I think I'm going to bed."  
Claudine had given Liz a nightshirt to wear. Liz changed into it, pulled back the covers, and slid into the bed. Five minutes later Laurent came in. He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and left. All Liz could think about was her stupidity. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she could have been less tactful. The door opened again. She thought maybe he was going to take a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor next to her. He did the exact opposite; he slid into bed with her. He was faced toward the opposite wall, not touching her at all.  
"Because I only loved one person, and she said no," He told her after what seemed like hours of awkward silence.  
"What?" she said sleepily.  
"Why I never married. What about you?" he asked.  
"He wasn't you," she yawned out before drifting asleep. He was stunned.  
Laurent laid awake long minutes before making up his mind. She started shivering. She was dreaming of being lost in the snow, and then suddenly she didn't dream at all. She was content. Laurent had taken her into his arms. She cuddled up to him in her sleep and sighed. He drifted asleep. His last thought was he was not going to let her go this time.   
Author's Note: Feedback pleez!!!!!!!!! Oh and pop is soda (I hate that word) for all you non-Ohioans. Sorry about the mistakes (I proofread, but ya know), that it's so short.... and took forever to post. I had writer's block on what to do for the longest time. Just wanted to thank all that reviewed I appreciate it. Love you all!!!! Please review, and ask questions if you have them, I promise I'll answer them. 


	3. Dreaming Turned Into Reality

Title: For All Eternity  
Author: Julia Laure  
Chapter 3: Dreaming Turned Into Reality  
Feedback: strawberry-chicky@excite.com or the nifty little review thing down below......whatever floats your boat  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laurent knew he was dreaming. It was a reoccurring dream that kept him up at nights for ten years. It felt so real this time though. Almost too real. He hadn't woken up yet like he normally did and he counted himself lucky. He looked down to the girl nestled in his arms and hoped his luck didn't run out now. Her head was cradled in the crook of his arm. She slept so peacefully, like nothing could ever bother her. He leaned down and tentatively touched his lips to hers. They were warm and soft and inviting.   
When her eyes fluttered open he knew she was real. She moaned and her arms went around his neck. He used his thumb to push her mouth open and took possession with his tongue, stroking hers with his. When she responded to the kiss and returned it, it sent shivers down his spine, and heated up his whole being body and soul. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, turning the kiss into one that was blatantly possessive.  
Liz felt her control leave her. She never wanted the kiss to end. It set her on fire for the first time since she had last kissed him. How could she have ever let him go? This kind of passion lasted forever, for it was the kind that touched your soul. It hit her then why she had let him go. She couldn't think when he was with her; he got too close to her too quickly. That was dangerous because once he moved on, he would because he was attractive and could have anyone he wanted, all guys moved on it was a fact of life, she would be left, and she would never recover from the heartbreak of losing him. She shoved away from him just as the alarm clock went off; telling her it was six in the morning.  
"I have to go, court, nine, shower, new clothes, don't get him pissed again," she mumbled, half to herself, half to Laurent. Anything to get out of the room. She walked out into the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Claudine and Manon were already up. Both were pouring putting the food that had been ordered from room service on plates.  
"Will and Allie are in the front room eating, we thought you'd probably want to get going quickly since you have to work today," Claudine said.  
"Thanks, I'll change back into my clothes, and then we need to get out of here, I have to be at court at nine," Liz told her. She turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom hoping Laurent wasn't still there. Luck was with her; he was in the shower. It took her five minutes to remember where she left her clothes. When she found them she changed out of the borrowed pajamas and back into the suit she wore yesterday. She found a hair tie in her pocket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail expertly. She left the room and headed back toward the kitchen as she heard the shower shut off.  
"Okay, I think I'm ready," she announced.  
"You haven't had any breakfast yet," Manon countered.   
"I don't need any," she told her.  
"The hell you don't!" Laurent's voice boomed. He walked up behind her and pushed her toward a chair. "Sit down and eat or you're not leaving," He told her.   
"Who the hell are you to tell me anything?" She turned on him with fire in her eyes. Claudine and Manon took the scene in with awe. No one ever talked to their brother like that. Sure, Liz had yelled last night but that was in desperation, right? All females thought of their brooding brother as intimidating.  
"You're eating if you plan to leave here." Laurent stated calmly. She grabbed a bagel, tore apiece off, and put it in her mouth and swallowed.   
"There I ate something, satisfied?"  
"For now," he allowed.   
Liz turned to the girls. "Are the kids ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, give us five minutes, everything's packed, we just need to get their coats on." Claudine responded. Both girls left the room to bundle the little ones up.  
Liz turned back to Laurent. "You have some nerve, you know."  
"Well that was a smooth way to get the girls out of the room," he said dryly.  
"You're daft and thick headed. You just can't order me around like that," she responded.  
"I just did," he said smugly.  
"Why are you so damn happy?"  
"I kissed you and you responded."  
"It meant nothing," she blatantly lied to him.  
"The hell it didn't, you know it too. It meant a lot of things." By this time he was getting irritated and started talking in French.   
"I forgotten it already," she said flippantly. All she could think about was protecting herself from him. She had to keep her shell up or everything would come crumbling down on her.  
"Then I'm reminding you!" He captured her and pulled her to him and gave her another mind numbing kiss that he could have sworn set him on fire. That's how Pierre found them. He had just woken up to find his brother in a passionate embrace with the woman his brother was madly in love with. From the looks of things Liz was just as in love as his brother was. He cleared his throat.  
Laurent heard it and broke the kiss, but he didn't let her go. She was just as shaken as he was. He pressed her head against his chest so she could hear the pounding of his heart. She surprisingly didn't resist. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and held her tightly.  
"I need to get the kids," she whispered and he let her go reluctantly. Manon and Claudine were waiting by the door with the kids bundled up and ready.  
Manon called Pierre to get the luggage. Pierre walked away from his brother who was still standing close to Liz. Liz followed Pierre. He picked up the baggage and carried to the elevator and waited. The girls decided they wanted to take the kids down with her and say good-bye.  
They stepped outside the room and waited for Liz. She stepped out and Laurent followed her.   
"I go down with you," he told them.  
"Good then you can take the bags, you're dressed," Pierre told him.  
"That's fine," Liz said. The ride down was silent. Everyone said their good-byes to the kids and Liz climbed in the drivers seat, turned on the Jeep, and rolled down the window to say good-bye. Manon and Claudine both waved, but Laurent approached the Jeep. He cradled Liz's chin in his hand and gave her a soft kiss for good-bye. He stepped back and she shook her head to clear it, waved, and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.  
Laurent left his sisters standing there and started up to the hotel room. He got there five minutes before they did. They came in babbling and met Pierre and Laurent in the kitchen. Pierre knew not to bring up the kiss, but only because he thought his sisters didn't know what happened.  
"So what's up with you and Liz?" Manon asked.   
"Nothing."  
"Yeah right, and how many women do you kiss good-bye?" Claudine asked.  
"He was doing a lot more than kissing her good-bye when I saw him," Pierre informed them.  
"Just drop it, and make sure you find something to do today, because I've got plans," Laurent said and then walked out. He didn't want to share his love life with his siblings.  
"If I'm not mistaken, we may have a sister-in-law soon," Pierre told his sisters. "Don't hold me to that, but from the way the sparks were flying, I know this didn't just start last night."  
  
Author's note: okay, so I don't exactly know what California weather is, but I had to find some way for the whole spend the night thing to work. Many thanks to everyone who supported me, especially Phntmgddss (my conversation's with you rock!!!). Give me feedback PLEASE!!!!! I'm working on the next chapter, but semester finals are coming and I hafta study!!!! I get it out as soon as possible. 


	4. Invasion of Privacy

Title: For All Eternity  
  
Author: Julia Laure  
  
Chapter 4: Invasion of Privacy  
  
Feedback: strawberry-chicky@excite.com or that nifty lil' review thingy down at the bottom, yeah, press it and review, but it's not like I'm saying you hafta use it, whatever really lights you fire  
  
Disclaimer: see Chapter 1  
  
Two minutes to spare Liz thought as Courtroom 1 came into sight. She had dropped Allie and Will off at Jess' office. Jess, of course, had been full of gossip from the last night's ball. Liz had felt bad she was in such a hurry she couldn't stop and listen, but to tell the truth she didn't want to hear her twin's incessant chattering this early. She had too much to think about, and much more to be mad at herself about.  
  
She pushed through the doors of the courtroom to see her client, Callie Adderson, already sitting in her chair. Callie had supposedly beaten up another kid and spit on him before she left. She had been arrested because of a DNA sample collected from a public sidewalk. Today marked the start of Callie's motion to suppress the DNA evidence and Liz was defending her.  
  
Just as Liz had finally situated herself in her chair and had all her papers organized the court bailiff called for the pre-trial conference with the judge. They had Judge Henson today, a good sign since he was, in her opinion, fair. She, of course, went back, even though there was not a whole lot to see to since it was only a motion to suppress. The prosecution's attorney was Ben Jacobs, which ruined her day. Ben had been trying to get her to go on a date for the last six months. He was cocky and egotistical and she hated men that thought they were God's gift to women.  
  
She walked out and sat down next to her client. She pushed Laurent and his maddening kisses, and Ben and his ego, to the back of her mind. She was ready.  
  
"All rise," the bailiff intoned. Liz automatically rose and blocked out his usual speech and the swearing in of witnesses. As Ben went through his opening statement she scanned the crowd behind her, checking for the last time that her witnesses were there. Her eyes landed on a familiar face, Laurent's! Dammit, he wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
"Counselor Wakefield, are you ready to proceed with your opening statement?" Henson asked.  
  
"Yes, Your Honor," she replied giving herself a mental shake. She walked to the podium putting Laurent in the back of her head. "May it please the court, opposing counsel, Your Honor. My name is Elizabeth Wakefield and I am here on behalf of the defendant, Callie Adderson. Today this honorable court is being asked…"  
  
Laurent was focused on her. She was incredibly beautiful, and incredibly in charge. Her voice was crisp, animated, and to him amazingly alluring. She obviously knew what she was doing. She even glared at him on the way back to her seat. Then she seemed to forget him. Liz was almost like another person in court, she kept her focus and went in for the kill. When she didn't like an answer she turned around and hammered the witness until he or she admitted what she wanted him to admit. She was almost too good. He now knew he could forget about winning an argument with her  
  
The court went into recess while the Henson made his ruling. Court was to reconvene in two hours. That gave her time to chew his hide out. What gave him the right to barge into her space? She had already given in to his kisses, but he had given her time to rebuild her defenses.  
  
She walked out of the courtroom knowing he would follow. Ben caught her before Laurent did though.  
  
"Elizabeth," he drawled out, "why don't you and me catch a quick lunch at my place, I'm sure you would leave satisfied."  
  
"Ben, for God's sake you're an adult. Act like one for once, and get out of my damn way. I'm not in the mood for your bull today." It just figured that Ben would pick today to hit on her again. She was tired of his games and couldn't understand why he wouldn't just take no for an answer. She tried to sidestep him, but he moved back in her way with amazing speed.  
  
"C'mon Lizzie, you know you want it, give it up already," Ben sneered. He had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the side. Ben was tired of all her games and knew all she needed was a little pressure to get her into his bed.  
  
"I believe she said no." A voice said calmly, but Ben did not miss the underlying hostility in its tone. He looked up to see a face that had a deadly look in it. He had never seen this guy before, and he could tell he was foreign by the accent, he would guess French.  
  
"Look, this is between me and her…"  
  
"No, this is now between you and me. I believe it would be a good thing to release by girlfriend now before I …"  
  
Girlfriend? Ben and Liz thought simultaneously. The difference was that Ben was stunned and Liz recovered quickly. The funny thing was she felt a shot of warmth race up her spine when Laurent had referred to her as his girlfriend. Ben was still stunned the guy and Liz actually knew each other.  
  
Liz's response to Laurent's comment was to speak in rapid fire French to him. Telling him what an ass he was and how she could handle herself. She kept her tone light in efforts to disguise the real meaning of the conversation to Ben. She told him that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again that he would really get it and that he better answer he in a civil tone unless he wanted to blow the cover he had just made up.  
  
Ben was stunned again. Wakefield spoke French. Fluently. There was a surprise. She also had a perfect accent. He took French for a few years in high school and all he could make out of the conversation were the words…parler, ecouter, and tort. As he listened the guy, who he now, if he had understood right, knew was Laurent, spoke back to her in what obviously was his native language. At the end of the conversation Liz turned on her heel and walked out and motioned him to follow. Laurent followed after he told Ben in no uncertain terms to "Piss off."  
  
"If you insist on following me I'm going over to my office," she told Laurent.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Laurent replied.  
  
"Well, it takes me two minutes to walk to the office so you can talk now."  
  
Laurent seemed to hesitate. Then he collected himself and said, "You're good."  
  
"At what?" she asked now curious.  
  
"For one thing at being a lawyer, and at putting up walls around yourself. Why do you do that? I just wanted to surprise you, maybe take you out to lunch. Normal stuff guys to when they like somebody. Why did you just freeze up on me?" Laurent knew it was not the time to tell her he was still in love with her.  
  
"I do it so I don't get hurt again." She walked up the steps and opened the doors to Hailman and Associates.  
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Wakefield," the receptionist told her cautiously. Betty knew Elizabeth's moods and did not want to get on her bad side. She always said good morning or good afternoon and she always called her Miss Wakefield. Everyone but Ryan Hailman, her sister, and her brother-in-law called her Miss Wakefield. In her opinion that one was a block of ice. Like the guys said, "A real Ice Queen."  
  
All she knew is that someone must have hurt her real bad at one point because Jessica, Miss Wakefield's twin, was someone she occasionally talked to. Betty had said "Good-bye Miss Wakefield," one time to Jessica and Jessica had asked if she meant her. She then explained that she was Liz's twin sister. When asked why she called Liz 'Miss Wakefield', Betty had explained back that it had seemed appropriate. Jessica had then shook her head and then muttered under her breath that she could, "kill that damn bastard for what he did to her Liz."  
  
Betty watched as a young man followed Liz as she strode back to her office. He sighed and followed her with a stride that was just as determined. The man paused and smiled quickly at Betty. Betty smiled because she had a feeling Miss Wakefield had just met her match, if it was any indication that she kept looking back and glaring at him when she was giving orders to her secretary. The man just grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. Oh yes, Betty thought, this one's going to melt that ice, but she's going to put one hell of a fight. She heard that fight five minutes later.  
  
A/N: I said that Liz was defended a boy who started a fight earlier. I changed it. I'm just telling you I know I did that. Sorry this took so long to get up. I'm just soo busy. I wanted to thank Phantom Goddess (THANK YOU CHICA!!!!) for giving me the push I needed to get this chapter up and start the next one. Please review (and after you review read the Phantom Goddess' story (it rox) it's Second Chances Only Come Once A Lifetime by Victoria Micheal) 


	5. There's Only One Answer

Title: For All Eternity  
  
Author: Julia Laure  
  
Chapter 5: There's Only One Answer  
  
Feedback: strawberry-chicky@excite.com or the review thingy at the bottom of the page, click it and presto, a window pops up…whatever lights your fire…. I'm not picky  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
"I need O'Malley's case file pulled again, no I don't know the number, do that and have it to me by tomorrow. As for Adderson case, number MS-964; here are the significant notes from the case. Type them up; I'll also need those by tomorrow. Call down to the courthouse and ask for the transcript around four, no earlier." Elizabeth Wakefield told her secretary. She knew Laurent was standing behind her. When he cleared his throat Liz turned and glared at him. He grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here's the messages from today," her secretary told her briskly. Liz read the notes quickly. There were nine in all.  
  
"Yes. No. No. No way in hell, you can quote me. I'll call him tomorrow. Suggest to her we settle. Yes, I can baby-sit Will, but only until 9. Tell Jess if she wants to talk then she better come to me first, and yes, I will take the case," Liz said responding to each message in order. Her secretary nodded as she wrote down the responses. Liz walked into her office. She set her briefcase down on her desk and turned as Laurent shut the door.  
  
"You had no right to do the things you just did. First, you barge into my world, thinking we can pick up where we left off. Second, I am not your girlfriend, in fact, I never was. Third, what happened earlier today is not happening again, so don't even try it," Liz said calmly. She did not want to yell, in truth, she didn't have the energy.  
  
"You were the one who barged into my world. You want to talk about throwing a person off-balance. I didn't even know you lived in L.A., much less you were a lawyer. What happened this morning could happen again, in fact it will happen again."  
  
"No it won't. I can't afford to have you in my life. I worked to hard to get here."  
  
"And me being in your life will somehow ruin it? Somehow I think you're reaching on that one."  
  
"You being in it means that you think you have to be all macho and charge in whenever you think I need you." Liz said, "The truth is, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Laurent, I don't need you."  
  
"If I wasn't there you'd be still struggling to keep that guy off of you. Whether you like it or not, I just provided you with an excuse to brush the guy off!" Laurent said raising his voice.  
  
"I've been doing a pretty good job of brushing him off so far, I didn't need your help."  
  
"Obviously. Do you know what the guys in your firm call you? According to my brother they call you 'Ice Queen Wakefield.'"  
  
"God Damn You!" Liz said her blue eyes flashing with anger. She turned on her heel and opened the door. She walked out and slammed it in Laurent's face. She walked quickly out to the lobby; she needed to get away from him. Far away. He was exposing too many of her insecurities.  
  
"ELIZABETH! Don't you dare walk away from me. Get back here. We're not finished. This is not settled." Laurent yelled as he went after her. Heads came out of offices. Curious onlookers followed him indiscreetly. With his long strides he reached her about halfway through the lobby. He caught her by the shoulder and turned her around. What he saw made him feel like the lowest animal on earth.  
  
Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. Hurt tears mingled with angry tears. "Get off of me you bastard. Just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Hush, chère, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to let you know I didn't think you needed to be taken care of. I want to take care of you though. Is that such a bad thing, ma petite- amie?" Laurent asked her softly after he drew her into his arms for comfort. He cradled her head against his chest offering as much comfort as he knew how to give.  
  
Laurent tipped Elizabeth's chin up with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and saw not the hate he expected, but what he had hoped, love. He lowered his mouth to hers and caught her mouth in a soul-searching kiss. The kiss turned to one of raw desire and possessiveness. One that said she agreed. But Laurent needed to hear the words from his Liz.  
  
"Are we together?" he whispered to her.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Believe?"  
  
"No, I am sure."  
  
"So no more walls?"  
  
"No more walls."  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"Okay." With that whispered word their conversation ended. Laurent led Liz out of the building with his had resting in the small of her back. They neither noticed or cared about the 40 employees of Hailman and Associates standing in the lobby amazed.  
  
"I just witnesses the melting of the Ice Queen," one lawyer said.  
  
"Maybe she never was one," Betty replied smiling.  
  
A/N: Look two chapters in a week. It's amazing. I give myself a pat on my back. Thank you to all who reviewed. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I'm halfway though it. I hope all of you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate it. Sorry so short. 


	6. Le Court Rêve

Title: For All Eternity Author: Julia Laure Chapter 6: Le court rêve Feedback: carebear_tia@yahoo.com ..or the review thing at the bottom..do I have to beg people?!  
  
Two weeks later Elizabeth Wakefield stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She turned around and shook her head in frustration. She couldn't seem to find the outfit she wanted to. It was not working. The black dress clung in all the wrong spots. She had tried on at least half of her closet in a vain attempt to find the "perfect" outfit. It had to be perfect. She wouldn't settle for less.  
  
Liz sighed and walked into the second bedroom of her apartment. She pulled open the closet door and peered inside. She saw an array of children's clothes that Jess and Steven had given her for emergency babysitting cases. She also saw the few dresses and sweaters that Jess kept over at her place in case she ever needed to spend the night. Liz really thought that Jess left them over here in hopes that Liz would actually wear them one day. She sighed and pulled the three dresses out of the closet.  
  
The first one was a sundress, and it was winter so Liz put that one to the side. The second one was a beautiful midnight blue, even though it looked beautiful on her, Liz decided to try the third dress. It was a burgundy slip dress with a scoop neck. She slipped into it and felt like she was in heaven. It also looked perfect on her. The hem came down to her knee and had a sort of flowing feel to it. Liz knew this was the one.  
  
She slipped into Jess' matching sandals. Leave it to Jess to leave not only the dress here but also matching shoes. Liz took off the sandals and padded to the bathroom. She pulled out the drawer in which she kept all of her hair things in and pulled out a huge clear hair comb. She watched herself in the mirror as she carefully and skillfully twisted her hair into a French twist. Back in her bedroom she took her diamond stud earrings and put them on with the priceless necklace her mom gave her for her 20th birthday.  
  
Six Years Earlier:  
  
"I saved these for last," Alice Wakefield said to her twin girls, Jessica and Elizabeth. It was their 20th birthday and Alice decided it was the right time to give her girls their family heirloom.  
  
Elizabeth carefully removed the wrapping paper from the box. Jess was already waiting so they could open their gifts at the same time. They both opened the box and eyes widening saw what lay inside.  
  
The necklaces had the most delicate gold chains. The chains each held a tiny gold rose. Inlaid in the center of the rose was a single tiny diamond. The necklaces were the most beautiful things that Liz had ever seen.  
  
"Your father and I had these made when you were born. The rose is a kind of symbol for both of our families. Never forget that being a twin is a wonderful and special thing," Alice told them.  
  
"These are your past and your future. Remember that," Ned, the twin's father told them. He then shared a knowing look with his wife.  
  
Present:  
  
Liz heard the knock on her apartment door. She knew it was Laurent so she slipped on her shoes and hurried to the front door. She opened the door and stood stunned. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His black suit, gray shirt and matching gray tie looked devastatingly handsome on him.  
  
Laurent was equally stunned. She looked dazzling in her burgundy dress with her hair twisted up.  
  
"Come on in," Liz told him regaining her composure, " I just need to get my purse and coat and I'll be ready." She hurried off before Laurent could grab her.  
  
She came back into the room carrying her coat and purse. When she was within reach Laurent grabbed her and pulled her to him for a kiss.  
  
"You look absolutely, positively stunning, ma petite."  
  
"Thank you, so do you," Liz replied with a sigh.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but I was kind of wondering where we are going."  
  
"It's a surprise, but I believe you'll like it very much," Laurent told her as he helped her into her coat. He offered her his arm and they walked down to the lobby.  
  
"Good night Harry," Liz told the elderly doorman. Harry had been working at the complex since before Liz had moved in and he always said good morning and good evening to her whenever she came or went.  
  
"I'm parked right out front. I finally got that new rental that the company was promising. No more taxis or you driving, I'm still all to grateful to Pierre for that one," Laurent told Liz as he ushered her to the door of the black Saturn.  
  
"You really shouldn't be that hard on him. I mean it's not like he wrecked the car just to get you mad."  
  
"I know," Laurent said as he started the engine and pulled out into traffic. "It's just that whenever I'm responsible for him he always seems to find a way to get into trouble."  
  
"Did you tell your father about it yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I figured I'd let him have a couple more days before papa gets on his back."  
  
"It's been two weeks Laurent. You might want to tell him soon, before someone gets a hold of the story, I'm surprised they haven't already."  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Liz asked an hour later as they pulled up along the curb of the restaurant.  
  
"Well, I figured we go to a place that was completely private," Laurent replied.  
  
"But where is it?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the town?" Liz nodded. "This is apparently a small village named Oak Grove. According to my friend this is a little French restaurant that has the best food for hours."  
  
  
  
"The look on that guy's face was priceless," Liz laughed as they came out of the restaurant.  
  
"I can't help it if I didn't know what he was talking about. His accent was horrid. I only corrected him." Laurent said. The waiter had taken them to be completely American and had tried to impress them with his knowledge of the French language. The waiter had asked them what they wanted to eat and Liz and Laurent had looked at each other wondering what he was talking about.  
  
After repeating himself in English, Liz had ordered the food. Laurent had then suggested that they speak only in French the rest of the meal. Liz, thinking this was going to be funny, had agreed. So they had talked completely in French the rest of the meal, leaving the waiter stunned and embarrassed.  
  
Liz and Laurent laughed about their experience the rest of the way home.  
  
"Would you like to come up for a drink or something?"  
  
"I'd love to, ma petite, but not this time. I will take you up on that offer, soon."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I'll admit nothing happened..but just bear with me while I set up a later chapter. Share, I swear to God (well, damn, you're a pagan), okay so I swear to whoever you pagans swear to (educate me later).. you drive me crazy, but I love ya..and don't yell at me yet..this is the first step to getting the next chapter up.I'm working I promise! 


	7. Memories and Now

Title: For All Eternity  
  
Chapter 7: Memories and Now  
  
Author: Julia Laure  
  
Reviews: carebear_tia@yahoo.com or the nifty little review thingy at the bottom.begging, please.  
  
"Will you at least walk me up?" Elizabeth asked Laurent.  
  
"Of course I will," he answered and then took her small hand into his. They rode the elevator up in silence.  
  
Liz kept sneaking small looks at her prince. This was all to good to be true in her opinion. She had wanted him to come up tonight, she couldn't explain why. She had asked out of courtesy before, and he had always said not tonight. She had never pushed either; tonight she had in a way.  
  
They arrived at her apartment door and they both paused. Here would be the good night kiss. It was always sweet. Laurent leaned in to kiss her and she stepped into it. Somehow it was different from the other ones. This one was much less innocent. He was drugging her mind again with his mouth, but she wasn't one to complain. Why should she if she wanted it so desperately?  
  
He broke away from her with a gasp. "Ah, Liz, no more. I can't take much more."  
  
"Why not?" She asked. Immediately images flew into her mind. Him telling her that this was not the way it was supposed to be and leaving, him saying he was leaving and she would never see him again.  
  
"Because if I do not stop now, I won't be able to," he whispered and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
She turned, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. "Then don't."  
  
"Mon Dieu, Liz, are you sure? I want you to be absolutely sure, without a doubt in your mind. No regrets, none whatsoever," He breathed.  
  
"I've never been so sure in my whole life. I want this more than anything."  
  
With that said Laurent picked up Liz and carried her into her room.  
  
Much later, Laurent held Liz in his arms. "Je t'aime, ma petite ami. Je n'ai jamais parlè pour un femme."  
  
"I love you too, Lauri," Liz replied. "I want you to know." The ringing of the phone cut her off. Who could be calling this late at night she wondered. She sighed and rolled over to pick it up off the base.  
  
"Allo?"  
  
"Lizzy, is that you?"  
  
"Jess, do you have any concept of time? It's gotta be at least 2 a.m.!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, you got all that bad fortune of the internal clock," Jess chimed cheerily into her ear, "Besides if my information is correct, which it very well should be since I love to network, you were out and about tonight. I tried only about a thousand times this week, not only at the apartment, but also at the office. Imagine my surprise when you had left at five o'clock most days for the last two weeks! So, since the lovely prince has taken my sister out and away from me, I decided to call when you would be home."  
  
"Well, I'm home, but.. wait up, how the hell did you know who I've been seeing?"  
  
"Little boys have big mouths, and will is no exception," Jess laughed.  
  
"That little snitch! Well, I'm fine, but this is not a good time, could I call you tomorrow, Jess?"  
  
"Nope, I wanted to tell you I'm going home this weekend and wondered if you wanted to join me?"  
  
"I might, but I'll drive separately if I do. Okay?" Liz asked.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Jess asked quietly.  
  
"No, I haven't said anything to him."  
  
"You'll have to tell him sometime. You know that, Liz."  
  
"I will, today, I promise," Liz said.  
  
"Good, you'll feel better and it needs to be said. I love you, sis. Good luck, I'll let you go now."  
  
"Thanks, Jess, I love you too. I'll call you anyway tomorrow, at the house." She replaced the receiver on the base and turned back into Laurent.  
  
"Jessica, right?" Laurent asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was. She has a way with timing you know," Liz smiled.  
  
"What haven't you said anything to me about?" He asked.  
  
"Alright, here it goes. You were going to have to know sometime, it better now than later," Liz sighed and took a deep breath. "First, would you like to come home with me this weekend?"  
  
"Oui, I would. I think the others will be fine for a few days, unless they can come along?"  
  
"No problem, I figured they would. We could stay in the guesthouse; mom and dad built one after the earthquake. It was just easier with all of us grown up and with families. Then you really do need to know tonight," Liz said.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know that, Liz."  
  
"Yeah, well here it goes. Okay about seven years ago when I was 21, I was engaged to a guy named Rob. He was a great guy and I loved him. Well, we were living together and about three months after I moved in he started to get pretty possessive. Nothing too bad, just a little edgy.  
  
"Jess and Nick had just gotten back together. They had dated in college, but Nick being a police officer had gotten into some trouble and had to go into the witness protection program. Amazingly everything was taken care of and they contacted Nick to tell him that it was over. There was a choice given to him about whether to stay in his new life or come back to his old one. He chose the latter because he still loved Jess. It was a total shock and on his first appearance to Jess I was there. Things happened and it ended up with him bringing me back to my apartment  
  
"On the sidewalk he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left me off. I went up to the apartment and," Liz's voice broke and a tear rolled down her cheek. Laurent held her tighter and brushed her tears away. "And Rob was waiting there. He said some nasty things and told me he'd seen my new boyfriend and me. He said he wouldn't take that. I tried to explain but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me, I really did try. He beat me, pretty bad, and left town. Jess tried to call later that night because I told her I was going to be home. I didn't pick up and she had things she had wanted to talk over with me. She came over, and she had a key. She found me unconscious and called 911. I recovered, but I haven't been the same. That's why I became a lawyer. To be able to help stop this kind of thing."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so very long. I just got the writing bug and when it bit I wrote. Sorry about typos or anything else I'm just trying to get it up quick. Tell me what you thing everyone! 


End file.
